


Do you doubt?

by Zoesiapie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Doubt, F/M, Just Fred being Fred, Love, Love them, Summer, but not really, hills - Freeform, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoesiapie/pseuds/Zoesiapie
Summary: "Yes it is weird." she admits, blushing on her cheeks as he rolls his eyes and laughs. He laughs because he knows Hermione is naive, but he loves her anyway. He knows she's punctilious, but he loves her anyway."It doesn't seem weird to me," he says back, "What can I do about it if when I woke up this morning I knew I was in love with you?"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 31





	Do you doubt?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dubiti?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/740058) by Sia_. 



A crystal clear laugh comes overpoweringly out of the girl's mouth, as she passes a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, no you're not, Fred," she then says, mirroring herself in her interlocutor's eyes.

"Do you doubt?" he asks her, smiling back at her.

Hermione shakes her head, running a hand through his reddish hair. The point is, she would have thrown herself into that hair. She would have bathed in that overpowering red, so that she could always be surrounded by that good scent of his.

"Hermione, do you doubt or not?" he asks again, grabbing her hand and kissing her palm.

"Of course I doubt." She nods.

"Is that so strange?" Fred studies her face, that beautiful, refined face of hers that so sends him into a swoon. That face he can't wait to look at, when he comes down in the morning to make breakfast, and that face he can't wait to say good-bye to, before he runs off to sleep. 

"Yes it is weird." She admits, blushing on her cheeks as he rolls his eyes and laughs. He laughs because he knows Hermione is naive, but he loves her anyway. He knows she's punctilious, but he loves her anyway.

"It doesn't seem weird to me," he says back, "What can I do about it if when I woke up this morning I knew I was in love with you?"

Hermione shakes her head again, commanding her lips not to smile softly.

"Your doubting hurts me, Hermione," he continues, scratching his head and laughing sidelong.

"Does your heart beat while you watch me?" she asks mildly. 

The boy's mouth drops open a little, but then his grimace softens, "More than usual."

"And more than usual a lot, you know? More than usual I want to play with your curls, more than usual I want to have you next to me, more than usual I want to hear your voice, more than usual I want to see you read and more ... "Fred's unrestrained words are interrupted by Hermione's hand on his lips. The girl, who doesn't understand that pleasant pain in her chest, is about to start crying.

"Hermione, do you still doubt?" Fred looks at her evilly, moving her hand away. He grabs her cheek, moving closer to her face, "Well?"

Hermione looks up at him, as a smile ripples her beautiful lips, "And you also wanted to kiss me more than usual?"

"That, more than anything." Fred resets his distance, relishing the taste of Hermione as the wind stirs the Burrow lawn around them. The girl's scent invades his nostrils and he feels he wants her more: he passes an arm around her hips, lifting her up on her toes so he can intensify that sudden, long-awaited kiss.

Hermione, whose heart is now dancing in her chest, passes her arms around his neck and lets him go, "One more kiss and I might stop doubting." she whispers, her face flushed.

"Just one?"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a translation, something I'm not so good at. If there are any errors, please let me know ❤.


End file.
